Ravioli Academy
Welcome, students of Raviolipixieology, I am Professor Sunshine, and this is RAVIOLI ACADEMY. '''Here you will stay for eleventy weeks until only one remains. This person is our graduate and will recieve his or her Certifricate of Raviolipixieology and PTEOM! (Permission to Experiment on Monkeys) The rest of you have to keep going to school to get your PTEOM! BWAHAHA!!!!!! Teachers (Just so you know, all of them are played by none other than me, Sunshineandravioli!) Professor Sunshine- Main teacher, runs the school, comes up with challenges. Student Teacher Sunny D- Student teacher, Sunshine's "son", runs some challenges. Cafeteria Worker Ravioli- Sunshine's twin sister, got suckered into running the cafeteria, fairly antisocial. Students '''SIGNUPS ARE CLOSED!!!!! Thanks to all who joined, and good luck! TDI19- THIS IS SO EXCITING!!!! Ezekielguy-Ahh I'm gonna eat RAVIOLI!!!! Sorrel- you can;t start without your BFF sunshine (JK actually i guess) Anonymos- I'm anticipating to see what Sunshine will think of for challenges! Nalyd - This isn't Harvard, is it? thebiggesttdifan-I got an associates degree in another ravioli academy but that's too suckish, so I'll try here! EXPELLED DAY 1 Turnertang - I can't wait to see what Sunshine does. Tdi - Raviloi is cool. Even though I don't eat a lot...... Sprinklemist - I'm only here because I want to experiment on monkeys. 2-D (Codaa5) - If I win do I get wings?EXPELLED DAY 3 RockSK8R(RSk8)- Yay ravioli! Zakkoroen - (a ravioli life for me! yo-ho!) Redflare DROPPED OUT DAY 2 Dorms Two to a dorm! Sign up here! Nalyd and Sprinklemist Jack and Ezekielguy Sorrel and Anonymos Zak and TDI19 Day 1 Chat ('Till May 2, when the challenge will start) Professor Sunshine: Greetings, pupils! Welcome to Ravioli Academy! Where logic is a thing of the past! Ezekielguy: YAYYY!!!!! TDI19: Hi, Professor Sunshine! How are you? Ezekielguy: Ravioli, Oh Ravioli! I'm-a gonna eat it WHOLEY!!!! Sorrel: *gives sunshine a can of ravioli* i wanna A! Ezekielguy: Well, I'm her apprentice and I gave her her son! Wait, where is your son? He's here, isnt he? Nalyd: *confused* I think I'm at the wrong school. Sunshine: *stares at Nalyd* What's with the sane guy?! And Zekie, Sunny D's getting me donuts right now. Zeke: DONUTS!!!! TDI19: OK, that is very creepy Ezekielguy. I agree Nalyd. Nalyd: So does this school have dorms or do we go home after school? thebiggesttdifan: So when are classes? Sorrel: we have dorms! Zeke: Sunshine, they don't know who Sunny D is! IT'S TIME FOR THE SUNNY D SONG! Sunshine: YEAH!!!! ...dangit I forgot the words again. Zeke: No, it's fine I'lll lead you! Who is he? Sunny D! Sunshine-Duncan BABY!!! It's the Sunny D song! Nalyd: *goes to his dorm* Cool. No roommate! Sunshine: Uh, Nalyd, you sure you want that room? Nalyd: Why not? Sorrel: maybe i m you roomate JUST KIDDING TDI19: I wonder who I am rroming with? Anonymos: I'll volunteer to room with myself! Zekey: (Pops out of anonomou's drawers) HIYA, ROOMY!!!! Sunshine: Well, Nalyd... Sunny D: *bursts in with donuts* I got the donuts! *stares at Nalyd* ...Why is he in my room? Sunshine: Sorry, no takebacks. Sorrel: *walks in TDI19's room* was up! Zekey: I LIKE TO EAT I LIKE TO EAT EAT CHEESE AND RAVIOLI! I... Nalyd: I'm not bunking with Mime Boy! Zekey: HE's Sunshine's baby! Sunny D: *tears form in eyes* W-what? Sunshine: *covers his ears* Listen, Renrut, you be nice to Sunny D or I'll tell the whole world which TDI character you like... Nalyd: *scared* I'll be good! Sorrel: *snickers* Zeke: Can I babysit him sometimes? Sunshine: Good. *unconvers Sunny D's ears* Sunny D, this is Nalyd, he's studying at the academy and he'll be rooming with you for a while. Don't worry, *glares at Nalyd* he'll be nice. And it's okay Zekie, he's a big boy! He actually graduated last year and now he's a student teacher! Sorrel: cool! so that means your older than me sunshine Nalyd: *awkwardly* So Sunny D, have any hobbies? Zeke: He likes to hit things! Sunny D: Um, I do? Sunshine: Well Sorrie, I am a pixie. Pixies age differently than humans and stuff. TDI19: *stares at Sorrel* B-b-but. I am a boy! You are a girl! That is not good! Sorrel: i know but theres no other room since im angel ill dissapear in the clouds! Zeke: Who am I rooming with? TDI19: OK, we will get along! Nalyd: *laughs at TDI19, then turns to Sunny D* You're a boy, right? Zeke: No he's a ravioli pixi it's a new gender. Now who am I rooming with? TDI19: You shouldn't laughing Nalyd! Nalyd: At least you're dorming with a *stops, remembering the threat* Sunny D: ? And yes, I'm a guy. Sunshine: Students are still applying! Sorrel: Who are we rooming with! Zeke: Yes who just tell us! And more importantly... who are YOU rooming with? (XD) Sorrel: me? IDK yet Zeke: I was asking Sunshine. Sunshine: I'll decide when all the students have applied. And I'm rooming with Duncan, once I find him. *pulls out megaphone* YOU HEAR ME, DUNC? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!!!! Sorrel: can;t wait Zeke: Well, Duncan's not here so mighty's well go with me. Sunshine: ...um, wow, awkward. o.O Zeke: C'mon, Sunny. (He drags her by her apron into the biggest dorm.) Sunshine: *slaps him with her ravioli wand* Dude, I'm a teacher!!! XP Zeke: Aw... C'mon Sorrel! (Drags her in.) Sorrel: where am i going Zeke: The biggest dorm in DE HOUSE!!! Sorrel: oh! Zeke: You and me, babe! Sunshine: I'm... gonna pretend I didn't hear that... Sorrel: right! Zeke: Whatever! *They step in to the room, and kissy sounds can be heard when they step in.) TDI19: WOW! I never thought those two would be together! Don't go ANY further than that please... guys.... seriously.... *slaps forehead* Turnertang: (Walks in) Did I miss anything? Matt: Mmm.... Mmm.... Mmm.... Sorrel: yep... Sunshine: No, but I need your help. *hands him a fire extinguisher and points to Zeke and Sorrel's room* Go in there and spray them with this. NOW. Matt: Mmmmm.... M... Oh yeah... Sorrel: wait *flies to sunshine* OMG *runs quickly* Zeke: (Runs after her) Sorrel: *runs back to matt* oh hi! Sunshine: *sprays Matt and Sorrel with fire extinguisher* That was fun ^^ Zeke: Oh, hey were all wet. (pauses and then begins makingout with her again) Sorrel: *continues* Zeke: Oh, yeah... Mmmmm Sunshine: Maybe I didn't use it right... *smashes fire extinguisher over Zeke's head* Turnertang: What a great host. Zekey :Aughh.... Sorrel... Help me... Sunny D: *watches the spectacle confused* Sorrel: sunshine why did you do that! Zekey: Ughh... Sunshine: 'Cause you guys were honestly disturbing me a little... Zeke: Buhh.... Sorrel: fine we'll stop fo now Zeke: OK. Sorrel what could we do to... Sorrel: to what? Zeke: Heal my woons. Sorrel: since im part angel and im maggically here *touches wounds and the heal* Zekey: Magic. Sorrel: yep Sprinklemist: I was lost in this world until I found this camp. *cries, but the tears turn into butterflies* Tdi: Wow O_0 Sunshine: New students! And one of them cries butterflies! AWESOME!!!!! Nalyd: *is in room crying* Sunny D: *walks in eating instant ramen and stares at Nalyd* O.O What's wrong? 2-D: Hola! :D Sunshine: WHUZZUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: can you set our dorms up cause im excited! Sprinklemist: That's not a very good reason to set up dorms. Nalyd: Thsi girl I like has a boyfriend! *keeps crying* (Please give me a dorm with soembody other than Sunny D. It really bugs me.) Sorrel: who? nayld and sprinklemist dorms are amazing i gotta put up pictures of me homiez ^^ Nalyd: *between sniffles* Um thats not important..... Sorrel: ya ok than hey anyway i bet you didn't know this *turns around and angel wings appear* 2-D: Who am I roomed with, ello? Sorrel: ello??? Sprinklemist: Jell-O? Sorrel: idk? Sprinklemist: idp? Sorrel: heh? Sprinklemist: Huh? Sorrel: *cocks head* ehh? Sprinklemist: Egg? SOrrel: lets talk about something else er... make any new friends? Sprinklemist: I met a magical talking frog. We're BFFs. Sorre: really wat's is name (IS ANYONE ON STILL!!!) Redflare: *Walks in* OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!! ITS HER!!!!!!!! *Points at sunshine* The duncan obsessed fairy that ate my only batch of cookies!!!!! Sorrel: hey redflare was up! Sprinklemist: I don't know its name. We're not that ''close. Sorrel: ok^^ Zeke: Yay! All better! Sprinklemist: That was a slow acting cure... Sunshine: Come on, people! Applications in! Tommorow is the last day to apply, then I assign dorms and the semester starts!!! Nalyd: *looking at Redflare* COuld it be??? Another sane person??? Sorrel: err.... ok anyway is it co-ed or not for dorms? Redflare: If you could call yuorself sane, then yeah, there are two of us. *points up* Sane people don't cry. Sunshine: Aaand... APPLICATIONS ARE CLOSED!!!! Be prepared students, the semester starts tomorrow! Right now, y'all can start picking dorms! Two to a dorm (one'll have to have three for now) and Sunny D and I are off-limits! (Just 'cause you were so nice to him, Nalyd XD) So... yeah! PREPARE FOR INSANITY! Sprinklemist: I'll pair with whoever wants me in their dorm. (prepares to wait forever for anyone to comply) Nalyd: I'm good with anyone too. Sunshine: Hehe, I have the first lesson all planned... fire up your pencils, pens, or computer drawing systems! Sprinklemist: *fires up computer art program* OMG! I started Paint on fire! Nalyd: Adobe Photoshop 5.5 ready to go! Zeke: Paint, booted up! I am on FIRE!!!! Sunshine: Not to burst your bubbles, but the challenge is tomorrow. Unlesss you'd like a head start... Sorrel:hey hguys and! Anonymos: Hi! We're roomates! Sorrel: ya Zeke:ee, I wonder who I'll be paired up with... Jack: I got roomed with Ezekielguy. Zeke: Oh, hey, roomie! Howzit going? Sorrel: you guys would be great roomates Jack: Nothing but sometimes I stay up late and play guitar. If that starts to bother you, let me know. Zeke: I play guitar too! and sing! Sorrel: yea you guys would be great band mates! Sunshine: *grabs megaphone and shouts into it at the top of her lungs* ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!!!!!!! YOUR FIRST CLASS IS BEGINNING NOW!!!!! REPORT TO THE ART ROOM IN FIVE MINUTES FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *turns of megaphone* Whaddaya know, Chris was right. This thing rocks. Class 1 Sunshine: *waits impatiently for students to arrive* Nalyd: *runs in and come sup with a fantastic story about why he's late* redflare: *Walks in* Sorry I'm late my tablet broke so now I haveto use mouse. Sunshine: Yeah, yeah, next time you all get detention. Anyway, '''today's lesson is a study of ravioli creatures. Your assignment is to design, draw, and give me a picture of a ravioli creature! It can be anything! A ravioli-racoon, a ravioli-dragon, a ravioli-Nalyd (LOL), whatever! You'll be graded on appearance, believability, creativity, and humor! Once A) all the pictures are in, or B) May 15, I will grade each picture A-F! Anyone with an A is invincible, anyone with a B-C has passed, and anyone below a C is in danger of being expelled! NOW GET TO WORK!' Jack: Here's mine! Sunshine: Ooh! Nice! The ravioli works great as the shell! Jack: What's my grade? Sorrel: kk i gotta make mine. Zeke: Here! Turnertang: Here is mine! Sunshine: Wow... I'm really impressed! I can't wait to see everyone's! Tdi: I made mine! Sunshine: Ooh! I like it! 2-D: Can I make a Ravioli Pancake? Sorrel: do you guys like mine?? Tdi: I like it. Do you like mine? Sorrel: a raviloi chick! Anonymos: I finished my Ravioli Gorrila!! The melted cheese is coming out of his ravioli head, fists and feet!! Sorrel: you are great anonymos we should be in an alliance so we don't vote each other off Anonymos: Thanks, Sorrel! We should be in an alliance! Tdi: Nice pic, anonymos Anonymos: Thanks, you too. Nalyd: Do we vote for people, or does Sunshine decide? Sunshine? Which one? Sunshine: Once either all pictures are in or the deadline above, I grade them. Anyone who's below a C failed. Then you guys vote for which one should be expelled. Nalyd: Cool. I'm gonan survive this with NO allies! Is my pic good? Sunshine: Is LOL!!!! Nalyd: "Ravioli Nalyd"..... You could never capture my legendaryness in mere ravioli! Sorrel: ya ok Anonymos: Uh-hu.. Sorrel: this is fun! Sunshine: These are all awesome! It's gonna be hard to grade them! *dies laughing at Sprinklemist's XD* Sprinklemist: *Uses a defibrillator on Sunshine* Clear! *Zap!* Sunshine: *whips out megaphone* ATTENTION STUDENTS!!!! THE CLASS ENDS IN THREE DAYS!!!!! ANYONE WHO DOES NOT HAVE THEIR PICTURE FINISHED... WELL, YOU BETTER GET TO WORK!!!!!!!!! PIXIE OUT!!!!!!! Zak:But I CAN'T do my picture! My program isn't working! Sunshine: So there's absolutely no possible way to get a picture up? No scanner, no other program, nothin'? Zak:We have a scanner, but it was split in half after it fell down the stairs. Sorrel: can't you grade ours for now. Nalyd: Yay! 2 more days! Sorrel: can't wait! Sunshine: ...that's just... o.O Okay Zak, you're exempt from elimination... THIS WEEK. Nalyd: Yay! Today's the day! (Y'all're (you all are) going down! LOL!) Sunshine: *grabs megaphone* aaandd.... THE CHALLENGE IS CLOSED!!!! '''Grading will now commence! The Grades '''TDI19- ''I like it, actually! It's cute, believable, and the detail is incredible! I just wish you had worked the "ravioli" angle a bit more, as it looks somewhat like a normal snake other than the color. Overall, ''B+! Ezekielguy-''I think it's obvious you got full points for "creativity" and "humor"! Using the real ravioli was cool, but it also takes away from the believability once the Duncan was put on top. Overall, I liked it a lot! A-'! '''Sorrel- ''Don't get me wrong, I love this, it's adorable. I just wish you had done more than put a piece of ravioli on an animal. Still, it wasn't horrible, and I'm glad you made a picture UNLIKE SOME OTHER STUDENTS. You get a ''C! Anonymos- ''This is really cool, actually! Very creative and good-looking. Did you draw that gorilla? I'm just a little bit taken aback by the orange. It reminds me more of macaroni than ravioli. Still, exellent work, you get a ''B! Nalyd- ''Full points on the humor! Weird-shape-pants! LOL! However, it seemed a little simple, especially for someone with as much expertise in computer art as you. Still, it was very well done, and I like that you drew the whole thing. A-'! '''TBTDIF- ''No picture. Tsk, tsk. You'll get a detention next time... if you're here next time. ''F! Turnertang- ''I love it, it's really cute and the colors fit well, but like Sorrel's, I wish you'd done a little more with it. Also, the yellow-on-white with no outline makes it tough to see. ''C! Tdi- ''Simple, maybe, but I honestly like it. I can imagine someone making a little doll like that. Thus, very believable, cute, though I wish you'd gone a little more creative. Overall, nice work, you get a ''B! Sprinklemist- ''I'll put this gently... ROTFLOL!!!!!!!!!! I honestly love this! Simple yet creative, funny to the tenth degree, and believable- I can imagine this as a creepy mascot in some cheap theme park somewhere. Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of an ''A! 2-D- ''*looks around for picture* Nothing? 2-D, I'm disappointed. I can assure you if you're not eliminated, you'll get a detention if this happens again. ''F! RockSK8R- ''Though a bit simple, I liked yours! Very believable with the ravioli shell. I also like how you added a background. Just maybe get a little more creative next time. ''B! Zakkoren- F!!!! BUT, like I promised, you'll be exempt from elimination since you explained your problem. No more dropping scanners down stairs! Redflare- ''That makes three of you up for elimination... yes, Redflare, thanks to your lack of participation, you are now the owner of an ''F! Sunshine: Alrighty then! Congrats to everyone who PARTICIPATED. *glares at her non-participants* All of you are now free to hang until we vote for someone to be expelled. Except TBTDIF, 2-D, and Redflare. You three, you're coming with me to the detention room. Now SHOO! The lot of ya! Post-Day 1 Chat Nalyd: Can we vote now? JAck: Does anyone wanna make an alliance with me? Nalyd: Who are you voting for Jack? Turnertang: We should vote for Redflare. Nalyd: I'm voting TBTDIF. Jack: Me too! He has something against me for some reason! Sorrel: ill be in your alliance jack! Turnertang: OKay I'll vote TBTDIF. Sorrel: tbtdif 2-D and Redflare are my best friends! Nalyd: Redflare is starting to scare me.... maybe I'll vote for him... Anonymos: Yeah... Nalyd: For the record guys, I'm NOT gay. IDK why Redflare is doing this... Anonymos: Oh, I heard about that. I believe you, though. Jack: Sorrel and Nalyd are with me. Anyone else? Nalyd: I think I'm gonna vote Redflare. Sprinklemist: TDIBF doesn't seem too involved in this camp, though. Sunshine: Alright, alright, settle down. Let's go vote! Detention Room Sunshine: Welcome Redflare, 2-D, and TBTDIF. Take a seat. Now, while you're here, you can chat with each other and plead your case for staying to the challenge winners. *leaves* 2-D: I believe I should stay because I just went to put up my ravioli dude and I got a edit conflict! (Seriously! he's done!) Redflare; I believe I should stay because I WILL do much better in the future. I thought it was due by the 25th not the 15th. I made a mistake. I have the picture half finished, but I hadn't scanned it or colored it yet. PLEASE SAVE ME! Its okay if you don't though. And Nalyd all I want to say that if I go, I will still love you my husband.(yes in a wierd way XD) And Jack if you save me I'll be in your alliance. Vote Sunshine: Okay! Now the people who didn't fail this class will place their votes for someone to be expelled. Once everyone (other than those in the detention room, y'all can't vote, just hope you're not eliminated and continue to plead your case) has voted, I will expel someone. NOW GET VOTING!!!! Tdi: I vote TBTDIF Nalyd: I am voting for Redflare. He's been kind of weird lately... Sunshine: Anyone else? *crickets chirp* ...oh, COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sprinklemist: I vote for thebiggesttdifan for not being too involved in this camp. Turnertang: I vote for TBTDIF. Sorrel: TBTDIF! Zeke: TBTDIF! Anonymos: I'm gonna have to agree with Sorrel and Zeke. TBTDIF. TDI19: Agreed. Is not a productive student! Sorrel: good job tdi19 you made the right choice! Nalyd: *looks on awkwardly as TDBTDIF gets all the votes* Jack: TBTDIF. Zak:TBTDIF... Nalyd: Red is cool now, can I change my vote? Sunshine: No. Becuase... All votes have been cast! And the first to be expelled from Ravioli Academy is... *long dramatic pause* Thebiggesttdifan. Sorry, dude, but it looks like the sanity and smarts that get you so far in other camps have only brought your downfall here. Now, I know in most of these things, we send you down some pathway onto a nice slow ride where you can chew over your elimination, but here, we're a little different. WE CHUCK YOU INTO OBLIVION WITH A GIANT RAVIOLI CATAPULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tosses TBTDIF into catapult* Any last words? *before he can say anything, she launches the catapult, sending him far away* Okay, okay, nothing to see here. Back to the dorms, all of you are staying... for now. Day 2 Dorms (A chat area, in the dorms) Zak:What a day! I spent 3 hours just finding this place. It's like Hogwarts, this school is. *A white owl holding a letter flies by Zak* Zak:What... the... hell. Sunshine: You're the one who said it was like Hogwarts! Zak:I didn't mean literally! What's next, Hagrid? Turnertang: (Walks in) I would like you to meet my new friend Hagrid! Hagrid: Yo, whats up? Zeke: GAHH! No! I don't wanna go to hogwarts! Zak:*Has a nervous breakdown* All this... for ELEVENTY WHOLE WEEKS!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: HOW'D HE GET HERE??? *tosses Hagrid into the ravioli catapult and sends him away* Zeke: HOORAY!!! Turnertang: I also brought my other friends, Dumbledwarf and Ron. Sunshine: *attempting to sing* RON! RON! RON WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!! Zeke: *Pops up nude* DUMMMM-BLE-DOOR! HERMIONIE!!! Zak:Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Umph! Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Yeah! Anonymos: AIEE!! MY EYES!! (Shields eyes from Zeke's naked-ness.) TDI19: Hey! IT'S VOLDEEEEEEEEEEMORT!! Zak:ENOUGH!!!B *Glows bright blue, and when the light fades, all traces of Harry Potter-ness have disappeared* Anonymos: That was weird... Zak:*Faints* Sunshine: Dumbledore? *narrowly avoids random falling anvil* GGGEEEOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: *in his dorm, meditating* Lobby (A chat area, in the lobby of the school) Turnertang: is anyone else in this lobby?!? Sunshine: Nope! *chucks raviolis at him* Turnertang: (Catches it and eats it) Delicious! Anonymos: (Blankly stares into space.) Turnertang: YAY! Someone else is here! Sunshine: All right! Time for your next class! Everyone to the science lab! Nalyd: Guys, I say we vote Sorrel. Sprinklemist: 2-D requested to be voted out, though. Nalyd: Yes, but if we don't vote him out he'll just drop out this week. That way two people go. Cafeteria (A chat area, in the school cafeteria) Ravioli: *muttering under breath* ...can't believe Sunshine suckered me into this... TDI19: Can I have some ravioli please? Ravioli: *chucks a bowl of ravioli at him* Now leave me alone. TDI19: What the......... you know what? Someone needs counseling! *storms off, muttering* Ravioli: Yeah, yeah, I get that all the time... TDI19: *sticks tongue at Ravioli* At least you make good ravioli! Ravioli: *rolls eyes* TDI19: Wait, why are you even here? Ravioli Guy: *runs in* I should be safe here... Outside School (A chat area, outside the school) Nalyd: *pops Sunshine's tires and runs away* IT WAS NATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sunshine: *watches Nalyd run by* What's his problem? I don't have a car! (LOL) Detention Room (For those up for elimination) Sunshine: *drops Sorrel, 2-D, and RockSK8R off* Same rules as last time. *leaves* Class 2 Sunshine: *waits impatiently for students to arrive* Zak:'Allo! Zeke: Awlright, Darling! Sunshine: Who you callin' Darling, Darling? (XD That made no sense but XD) Nalyd: *groggily wanders into the classroom and sits down. head slams onto desk* Tdi: Oh shoot. I forgot my lasanga at home :( Sunshine: *hits Nalyd over the head with a book* NO SLEEPING IN CLASS! I should give you detention, but I'm nice, so instead, I'll just hit you over the head with this book until you wake up. *hit hit hit hit...* Nalyd: *mutters* "Go to the Ravioli Academy," they said.... "Your buddy Zekey will be there," they said... Tdi: Excuse me? Can I go get my lucnh from home? Sunshine: *in a poor imitation of Nalyd's voice* "Oh, Sunshine, come see me at Harvard! Don't worry, everyone will like you! You'll fit in fine!"... Anonymos: (Arrives.) I'm here! Hold the applause! (Waits for applause.) Aw, you guys listened to me! Tdi: Whatver *Sneaks out to get lunch* Sunshine: *grabs Tdi* You can eat in the cafeteria after class. Right now, though, you have a task to complete! Anonymos: Well, what is it? I haven't got all day! Sunshine: All right! TODAY'S TASK IS BASED OFF OF SCIENCE CLASSES, EXCEPT WITH A RAVIOLI TWIST! YOU WILL HAVE TO CREATE SOME SORT OF DEVICE THAT WILL BE ABLE TO CREATE THE RAVIOLI CREATURE YOU DESIGNED DURING THE LAST CLASS! YOU CAN USE ANYTHING IN THIS SCIENCE ROOM! YOU WILL BE GRADED ON WHETHER IT WORKS OR NOT, YOUR PRODUCTIVITY, AND YOUR CREATIVITY IN DESIGN! EVERY STUDENT MUST COMPLETE THIS TASK BY JUNE 2ND! IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED IT BY THAT TIME, IT WILL AFFECT YOUR GRADE! NOW, BEGIN!!!!! '''(Just so you all know, this is a role-playing challenge, ie you type out what you're doing instead of actually designing a device. I'll be watching closely, though...) Anonymos: (Takes microscope.) I think I should find some use for this... this... whatever this is. Tdi: *Grabs stuff* Hmmm. I need to make a laser that will trun a persons body into ravioli Nalyd: *takes a pair of pants and starts pouring Ragu into a test tube* Anonymos: Oh, I have an idea! (Shoves a gorilla into a microwave with a bowl of ravioli and turns it on. The microwave explodes.) That wasn't supposed to happen... I MUST FIND A STRONGER MICROWAVE!! (Searches the science lab.) Zak:Waaaaaaaaaaaait a sec. I didn't make anything last time. What do I do? Nalyd: *puts a sponge into the pants and hooks it to a wire. wraps it in pasta and attaches the wire to the Ragu* Sunshine: Uhm... MAKE ME A DUNCAN CLONE! XD Tdi: *Finishes* Let me test this. *Grabs a random girl and shoots her. She turns into chicken* Oops Anonymos: (Pulls out a giant microwave.) FOUND ONE!! (Shoves the gorilla and the ravioli in it and turns it on.) Now we just wait... Turnertang: Time to think! (Pauses) I got it! (Leaves and comes back with a hamburger) I love hamburgers! Tdi: *Shoots random guy and turns him into Duncan* Oops Nalyd: *turns on electricity as the sponge starts absorbing Ragu, laughs evilly* Turnertang: (Finishes burger) Time to work! (Grabs a bunch of random stuff) Sunshine: *clings to random Duncan* EHEEE!!!!!!!! Extra points for Tdi! (Ha, joking, don't worry guys XD) Zak:*Manages to scrap together a cloning device. At the last second however, Zeke bumps to machine, causing the process to go horribly, horribly wrong.* Zak:Here! (Sorry, the cloning process went a little wrong) (Sunshine: Thanks and all, but it's kinda a RP challenge right now. You have to RP-build a cloning device. Kay?) Anonymos: (Takes a ravioli gorilla out of the microwave, and it melts.) Oh, dear... Maybe if I mix in some concrete! (Shoves a gorilla, ravioli and a random block of concrete into the microwave.) NOW WE WAIT MORE! Tdi:*Shoots girl and she turns into Rihanna* oops Sunshine: *laughs insanely* Turnertang: This is to confusing! (Leaves and comes back with Phineas) Phineas help me build this! Tdi: I got it now! *Shoots laser at dogs and turns it to ravioli* Yes! Now it has to work on people! Turnertang: Phineas you are no help! (Throws Phineas) I got an idea! (Grabs some duck eggs) Nalyd: *his experiment starts moving* ITS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ezekielguy's device nearly blows up and creates a fantastic musical sound! Sunshine: *eyes water* What... what was that beautiful sound??? Zeke: ME! Anonymos: (Takes a ravioli gorilla out of the microwave, it's wearing a wig and lipstick.) Umm, okay then... I HAVE AN IDEA!! (Staples the microscope to the microwave.) THIS SHOULD WORK!! (Throws the gorilla back in and starts the microwave.) Nalyd: *experiment stand up and walks into a wall. Nalyd gives it googly eyes* Teacher! It's alive! *experiment falls to ground* Huh? Tdi: *Shoots kid and turns into unicorn. * Oops Sunshine: *pokes Nalyd's experiment with a stick, then gives him an apologetic look* I... I'm sorry Nalyd. I don't think he's... with us anymore... *eyes tear up a bit* Anonymos: We are gathered here today in memory of Nalyd's peculiar ravioli experiment- (Microwave dings.) MY GORILLA!! (Runs to the microwave and opens it and the gorilla walks out.) YES!! FINALLY!! I KNEW THAT WHATEVER THAT THING WAS WOULD HELP!! Sunshine: NONNY IS THE FIRST TO COMPLETE HIS EXPERIMENT! THE REST OF YOU, KICK IT INTO GEAR!!! And show proper respect for our fallen ravioli friend. *sniffle* Zeke: I've finished! It's a ravioli bake oven! it turns ravioli in to anything! Anonymos: (Stands there with a stupid expression on face, continuously poking the ravioli gorilla until it pushes Anonymos into a wall.) My goodness! Your a feisty one! Sprinklemist: *begins work on extreme pasta maker* (Sunshine: Zeke, it's a RP challenge. I like the design thingy, but you're supposed to RP building it.) Zeke: OK. *Builds it by using musical particals and ravioli and oven stuff.* DONE! Turnertang: (Makes ravioli juice and and injects it into the egg) When the egg hatches it should be a ravioli duck. Sprinklemist: All finished... I wonder if it works... nalyd: *experiment comes back to life and starts singing* TEACHER! *it drops before she sees it* Oh come on! Sunshine: Boy who cried "ravioli"!!! Nalyd: *experiment walks over to Sunshine and dances on her desk* Sunshine: Oh, hello, little ravioli experiment! *turns back to Nalyd* Honestly, Nalyd, if you keep lying, no one will believe you when it matters! Zeke: *Plays and sings "Left Hand Suzuki Method" On guitar.* Nalyd's Experiment: *to the tune of Frosty the snowman* RavioliBob the Pasta Man! Was a mistake of anature they say! With a sponge for a brain and Ragu for blood and a ravioli soul! (LOL) Sunshine: *applauds then turns back to Nalyd* Seriously, when will you learn your lesson?! Zeke: *Claps* MORE SONG!!! *Foams at mouth* MORE!!! Sprinklemist: *pushes button on pasta maker and Ravioli guy jumps out* It works! *leans on button as hundreds of Ravioli Guys jump out* Oh poo! Zekey: *Pulls out guitar and plays* Dow now now now now now now! Sunshine: Why are you goofing off, Zeke?! You're not done yet!!! Zeke: Fine! *Installs a piece of ravioli, looks at keyboard options* Hmm... Chicken Form, Pumkin Form, Oh! Duncan form! *Presse Duncan form and a ravioli Duncan comes out!* Done! Sunshine: Much better. *drools over Duncan ravioli* Zeke: *Sings* Feel the impact! Katei de mai-nichi Gakushu-you no *record* wo kikase, Ongaku-teki *sense* wo takameru. Sensoo sou ii kedo Sou inyo to demo. The most important thing, is listening the recording of the music. It makes them get um musical sense - and, uh - this is the point of the... fast progress! Nalyd: Do I get an A? Zeke: *Dances* Turnertang: (Egg hatches and ravioli duck pops out) It works! Now I have to make it a machine that does it automatically. Sprinklemist: *eats extra ravioli guys* Mmm... Cheesy! Tdi: ARG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Shoots girl and turns into ravioli girl* YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TDI19: OK.... *builds a ravioli chamber* Turnertang: (finishes machine) I hope it works. (Presses button and a duck egg rolls and stops and a needle comes down and ejects the juice into the egg than it rolls into a time speed up box which makes the egg grow faster and then it comes out as a ravioli duck) It works! TDI19: You see..... this machine has one chamber for the male animal, and one for the female. It extracts the chromosomes from each, and mixes it in with this ravioli in this middle chamber. Thus, it creates a ravioli creature. For example, my snake.... You can put tomato sauce on the ravioli for a animal that likes tomato sauce and butter sauce on it for a animal that likes butter sauce!! Sunshine: I honestly have no clue what any of that meant, but if it works, great! TDI19: For Sunshine...... Mom + Dad+ Ravioli + Sauce= Creature!! Nalyd: Challenge done yet? Sunshine: *yells through megaphone in Nalyd's face* '''YES, IT IS!!! THE CHALLENGE IS CLOSED!!! GO HANG OUT, GRADES WILL BE DONE SOON!!!! 2-D: Here's the plan: vote me out. Sprinklemist: What, why? 2-D: CAUSE IT'S TORTURE HERE! Sorrel: relazies she just misses a cahllenge* NO!!!!!! Nalyd: Sorrel, I think it's you going... (Vote soon???) Sunshine: TIME TO VOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Grades Sunshine: After a few days of me being busy/lazy, here are your grades!!! But first, a few announcements. First of all, Redflare has decided to drop out of the academy. Couldn't handle the insanity, it seems!!! *chucks him in the ravioli catapult and sends him far away* Bye bye!!! Secondly, I'd like to introduce a new tool used to weed out those of you not doing challenges- detentions. For anyone who does not participate in a challenge, they will not only be at risk for elimination that night, but they will recieve a detention. If you rack up three detentions, you are automatically eliminated from Ravioli Academy, no ifs, ands, or buts. Got it??? Now, onto the grades!!! TDI19- ''Nice work. From those big scientific words, it looks like you knew what you were talking about!!! Very creative and realistic, I can imagine science someday using this to make real-life ravioli creatures. However, you didn't finish by actually making the snake, and you never mentioned exactly HOW you built the machine! These were your only drawbacks, and thus, you get a ''B!!! Ezekielguy- ''Good work, you got it together and made a ravioli Duncan!!! However, I wish you'd put a little more effort into the RP making of the device. Next time (and this actually goes for a lot of you!!!) DOUBLE-CHECK THE DIRECTIONS TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE DOING WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO, AND ASK ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!!!! Overall, a ''C!!! Sorrel- ''NO SORRIE?!?!?!?! Tsk, tsk. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to give you your first detention, a potential elimination, and an ''F!!! Anonymos- ''Nice work, in spite of the... erm... non-successes. The machine worked, it was creative, it made sense, and I love how you used that... that... whatever that thing is. And to top it all off, you finished first! Excellent job, you get an ''A!!! Nalyd- ''Excellent work, Renrut! Very serious and on-task, as usual. Everything made sense and was very creative, and of course, it worked. And of course, you remembered the maniacal laughter!!! Bonus points for the song and dance! Congrats, you get an ''A!!! Turnertang- ''Nice work on the Rube Goldberg-style machine! Very creative, and of course it worked! However, you were a bit off-task at the beginning of the class, and you never really mentioned how you built the machine. Overall, a ''B!!! Tdi- ''In spite of the mistakes *pauses to give random Rihanna a glance* you did well! (Actually, all those mistakes were pretty darn funny XD) I mean, a lazer! Who woulda thought of that?! However, as with Turnertang, I wish you had mentioned exactly how you built the machine, rather than *grabs stuff and builds lazer*. Still, nice job, you get a ''B!!! Sprinklemist-'' Considering what I eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, I think I need one of those extreme pasta makers... nice work, and quick thinking on getting rid of the extras! However, like many of the others, I wish you had said what you made it out of. Still, I liked it, it was believable, creative, and very entertaining!' ''B!!! ' 2-D- ''TWO CLASSES WITHOUT AN ENTRY??? You're lucky I only started giving out detentions today. One detention and one ''F!!! RockSK8R-''' ''YOU TOO??? Geez... one detention, one ''F, you know the drill. '''Zakkoren- ''Glad you got the device together, and thanks for the Duncan pic. However, like Zeke, I wish you'd put more effort into your RPing, and next time double-check the directions!!! Overall, I'll give you a ''C!!! Sunshine: Okay, so those of you who have C's and above, nice job, you are all safe. Sorrel, 2-D, and RockSK8R, please follow me to the detention room. The rest of you can hang out until we vote to expell someone. Vote Sunshine: All right, same rules as last time, everone votes and once all votes are in we expell someone. Today, you may vote for either Sorrel, 2-D, or RockSK8R. Start voting now! Nalyd: I vote Sorrel (sorrel: when did the challenge end? mhm so do i vote too?). (Sunshine: On the third or fourth. And no, you can beg people not to vote you off though.) Anonymos: I vote for 2-D. (sorrel:oh) (Sunshine: Um, you can't vote *points above* you can only beg people not to vote you off.) (sorrel: sorry) Sorrel:*mutters to herslef* i gotta convince anonymos to be in allinace with me *out loud* uh anonymos would you like to be in allinace with me? Anonymos: I don't know. I shall consider it. Sorrel;so is it a yes? Nalyd: Guys, vote out Sorrel. She goes, then 2-D quits later this week! 2 down! Turnertang: I vote for RockS8R. Sorrel: no don't listen to him listen to me I befg you don't vote me off! PLEASE!Q Sprinklemist: 2-D, I can't vote off someone over someone who requested to be voted off. Sorrel:*mouths* THANK YOU! Sunshine: Who let the strategy in??? Time to clean house! *smacks Nalyd with duster LOL* Sorrel:*teis her hair up in a ponytail* ok Nalyd: *rolls eyes* I'm here to win. Sunshine, can I change my vote? (I wanna vote 2-D so the vote can end sooner) Sorrel:yes! Tdi: I vote 2-D Sunshine: Sure, Nalyd. Sorrel:*smiles* yes! Nalyd: Sorrel, I've spared you. This time.. Sorrel:this time eh but Thank you! Sunshine: All right, I know I said we'll wait for all votes to be in, but not only are the majority of the votes against 2-D but he's personally requested I end the vote and send him home. So, the third person to leave Ravioli Academy is... 2-D. *shoves him into the catapult* Any last words? Nalyd: *runs to catapult* 2-D, I'm sorry the game ended for you this way... You me could've been final two... But I would've won again. Good luck landing. *walks to dorms to take 2-D's stuff before janitors get there* Sunshine: Reaaaal nice Nalyd. *catapults 2-D far away* Well, that takes care of that! *walks away whistling* Day 3 Dorms Nalyd: *is meditating* Sprinklemist: *is playing the tuba* Sunshine: TIME FOR CLASS!!!! EVERYONE TO THE MUSIC ROOM! Lobby Sunshine: *is randomly Caramelldansen* Cafeteria Ravioli: *makes pasta* One day, I will get back at Sunshine for this... Nalyd: *before class* Ravioli? What are you doing here? *looks at clock* How about I come here after class, and we can hang out? Ravioli: *shrugs casually* Sure, sounds cool. *in head* YEAH!!! Sunshine, I sort of forgive you for this! Nalyd: *waves and runs to class* TDI19: Hi Ravioli!!! Ravioli: Aren't you supposed to be in class or something? TDI19: Yeah, but I wanted to come in quickly beforehand and apologize for my rudeness yesterday. Ravioli: Sure, sure. TDI19: OK! Bye!! Outside School Tdi: *Plays The SIms 3 on his labtop* Detention Room (for after class) Class 3 Sunshine: *waits for students* Anonymos: (Runs in.) I'm here Mrs. Sunshine!! Nalyd: *slowly drags himself in* Oy vey, another day here... Sunshine: I hope you've all got some musical talent, 'cause today's class will put your songwriting skills to the test! Nalyd: Epic! I love writing songs! (I actually write parodies! I made "I kissed a girl" into "I kissed a girl and she slapped me" XD) Bring it Sunshine! Anonymos: So, what's the challenge? Sunshine: Allrighty, TODAY'S CHALLENGE WILL BE TO WRITE A NATIONAL ANTHEM FOR THE LAND OF RAVIOI! THIS IS A VERY FREE CHALLENGE, YOU HAVE BASICALLY NO RESTRAINTS! IT MAY BE ANY LENGTH AND YOU CAN DO IT TO THE THEME OF AN EXISTING SONG IF YOU WISH! YOU WILL BE GRADED ON CREATIVITY, CATCHYNESS, AND IF IT RELATES TO THE LAND OF RAVIOLI! GOOD LUCK, IT'S DUE JUNE 22! Nalyd: Can you describe the land of ravioli, por favor? Sunshine: It's, um... *long pause* ...ravioli-ish. Oh, and everyone's pixies, there's tomato sauce instead of water, and all the animals are pasta-y. Sorrel: great! Zeke: Yay! This'l be fun! Nalyd: *starts writing* Nalyd: LOL, I love yours Zeke! Anybody like mine? Anonymos: Turnertang, yours is hilarious!!!!!! Zeke: I was laughing sick over Nalyd and Turnertang's! Anonymos: Me too! Yours was really good too! Zeke: Thanx! I loved yours! Nalyd: If I get an F, I'm doomed. Anonymos: You won't. Nalyd: *shrugs* I hope so... Anonymos: I wouldn't worry about it. TDI19's Song Hmmmmmm.... I have to think this one through.... Ezekielguy's Song RAVIOLI IDIOT!!!! Don't wanna be a Ravioli idiot Don't wanna be some Duncan-obsessed pixie! Hey, Can you hear the ravioli guru? He wants an order of egg plant parmigiana. they love to play and are so enjoying The anime it makes them more annoying. I'd expect better from Schnitzel Land! They never fight and never get gory. They never have time to finish they're story. Don't even think about throwing glitter!dow now now now now now now now now now! Sorreltail's Song Anonymos' Song I got bored, so I decided to write 2. The first one is to the tune of, "Home on the Range." I call it, "The Land of Ravioli." (Creative, right?) Oh, give me home where ravioli can roam And the pasta and pixies can play Where Duncan is God, and the natives are odd And the ravioli is always gourmet Oh, the land of ravioli Where the pasta and pixies can play Where Duncan is God, and the natives are odd And the ravioli is always gourmet. The second one is to the tune of "Over the Rainbow." I call it, "Over the Ravioli." Somewhere, in the solar system, way up high There’s a land I was told of By an insane pixie Somewhere, in the solar system, waters are Ragu And the things that come in nightmares, They really do exist Someday, I’ll wish upon spaghetti And wake up where the pixies are all creepy Where Duncan’s worshipped all the time And for some reason, ravioli grows on trees That’s where you’ll find me Somewhere, in the solar system, ravioli birds fly Ravioli’s fly out to the Land of Ravioli Why, oh why, can’t I? If raviolis fly, beyond the solar system Why, oh why, can’t I? Nalyd's Song I'm thinking of doing "Ravioli!" (Parody of "My Bologna" which is a parody of "My Sharona") (written from the perspective of a citizen) Ooh! We're little pixie ones! Pixie ones! Living in a world made of Ravioli! Ooh! The fun is never done! Never done! Cause nobody here likes guacomoli! (IDk how to spell it, sorry) Never gonna stop! Ravioli! Such a tasty snack! There always is enough, we're kinda short! But we'll always love our RAV-RAV-RAV-AV-AV Woo! Ra-ra-ra-ravioli! Turnertang's Song I'm doing Boulevard of Ravioli and Pixies (Parody of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day) I walk a tasty road The only one that I have ever known That tastes like ravioli But its home to me and I eat alone I walk this yummy street On the Land of Ravioli Where the pixies eats And drool over Duncan and I eat Alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat a… Ravioli is the only thing that I eat The tomato sauce river is the only thing I hear Sometimes I wish the pixies weren’t obsessed with Duncan ‘Til then I eat alone Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-caan Dun-can, Duncan I’m walking down the river That takes me to the palace Where the king sits Where all the pixies are and I eat alone They all drool over him I don’t know why but it’s all right I munch on some ravioli While the king is attacked by pixies and I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat alone I eat a… Ravioli is the only thing that I eat The tomato sauce river is the only thing I hear Sometimes I wish the pixies weren’t obsessed with Duncan ‘Til then I eat alone Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-can, Dun-caan Duncan, Duncan I eat alone I eat a… I walk this yummy street On the Land of Ravioli Where the pixies eat And drool over Duncan and I eat a… Ravioli is the only thing I eat The tomato sauce river is the only thing I hear Sometimes I wish the pixies weren’t obsessed with Duncan ‘Til then I eat alone Tdi's Song (Gets idea of parody of a song) I'll write somethin called Raviloi Heroes! We are what we're supposed to be Ravioli Pixies of your fantasy All wands and wings that speak and say What we do is what you wish to do We are the noodle sympothy We do the things you want to eat Frame by frame, to the extreme We are so unreasonable We do the unpredictable All wands and wings that speak and say What we do is what you wish to do It's not about lasanga We do unbelieveable things Frame by frame, to the extreme Hand in hand, we're using a pan We are the ravilio heroes, oh-oh-oh We are the ones who can live forever We came out an oven, whoa And flew out the window Here comes the pelican, better duck! Welcome to that food town party! Think of Sunshine, who has never died Welcome to that food town party! Sprinklemist's Song RockSK8R's Song Zakkoren's Song The Grades (for after class) Vote (for after class)